frozen_characterfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170419172309/@comment-72.84.104.236-20180131160404
Anna on the other hand, was slightly less happy to see them, and this didn't go unnoticed by any of them. Elsa and Ella pulled away and looked at their other, youngest sister. "Anna, what's wrong?" Elsa asked. "Yeah, Anna, what's the problem?" Ella added as she also asked too. "Three words...Isolation...Gloves...Lies..." Anna said fiercely with such strength in her voice that actually shocked Elsa and Ella as Agdar and Idun just gaped at their other, youngest, single daughter but Ella didn't back away at all though so she just stood there. "Anna dear…" "DON'T DEAR ME!" Anna screamed at her mother. "13 years! 13 years I've been living away from Elsa...thinking that she didn't love me anymore...thinking that she hated me. All you two fed me were lies about why she couldn't come out instead of telling me the actual truth! Why didn't you tell me the truth?" "A-A-Anna...we...we did it to protect you from your sisters' powers.." Agdar stuttered but was interrupted by Anna. "To protect me?" Anna screamed as the doctor decided to excuse himself...by running out of the door. "More like ruin mine and Elsa's childhood! Mostly Elsa's!" "Anna..." Elsa whispered. Their other sister shot Elsa a look that told her not to interrupt. One part of Elsa was telling her to stop her sister now because her parents didn't deserve it...the other, more Anna-like part of her though, was telling her to sit back and watch how this would play out. "We didn't know..." Agdar whimpered. He was clearly frightened of his daughter's hostile attitude. "You're damn right you didn't." Anna said with a scowl shocking both her parents. "You didn't think of once that since it wasn't working, it would be time to try something new. We have accomplished more in the last three weeks than you two did in the 13 years!" "But…" "Don't you interrupt me!" Anna screamed while Elsa and Ella silently thought about how scary it would be for everyone if she invited Anna to join the trade delegation next month...no one would dare fight against Arendelle. "Look what we've managed to do together...we helped Elsa to control her powers with love...something that you obviously knew nothing about… "Anna! We loved you, Elsa and Ella…" "Then why didn't you make her feel like she was loved. Instead...you made her think she was a monster. You made her fear her powers..." Anna said to which Elsa and Ella nodded in response, though neither of them had no idea which side they were on. The twins felt sorry that their parents had to go through this...yet they also supported what Anna was saying. "...which is why she couldn't control them. In the last three weeks thanks to our love, Elsa managed to control her powers...not fear them anymore...not wear gloves...build an ice castle..." "Actually I built the ice castle when I ran away…" "Yeah...but who was the one that caused you to run away?" Anna asked. Elsa just rolled her eyes as Anna started at her parents again. "Well everything that happened a month ago is your fault! Her running away, her early being killed by a southern island prince and the Duke of Weselton...Arendelle freezing. All of that could have been avoided if you helped Elsa and Ella the proper way and showed Elsa and Ella that they were love. Taught Elsa how to use her powers instead of fearing them and always concealing them. That is what set all of this off in the first place! Her concealing it! At least Arendelle is more accepting to her powers...at least they don't force her to conceal it or fear it." "We never forced Elsa..." Agdar defended though it was a losing battle. "So...you never gave her gloves and told her to conceal her powers?" Anna asked. "I...we..." Idun stuttered as tears were streaming down her face. "If I ever hear you so much as tell her to conceal of hide her powers, or even see so much of a glove near her...I will...well...you get it." Anna growled as she stormed out of the room, leaving their parents stunned and broken.